


A balada do amor cego

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Fights, Introspection, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Yabu, quando queria, podia ser mau.E sabia, sobretudo, quais foram os pontos certos de tocar com ele, os pontos certos para fazê-lo cair.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	A balada do amor cego

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**A balada do amor cego**

Kei andava na rua, sem rumo.

Era tarde. Muito.

Talvez era noite já. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

Tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso e acendeu um outro. Tinha perdido a conta desses também, a certa altura.

Pensava. Mesmo que não queria fazê-lo, não queria repensar nas últimas horas, mas as imagens continuavam correr na sua mente, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para para-las.

“ _A sério, odeias-me tanto de querer que aconteça algo? Que as nossas carreiras sejam travadas só porque divertes-te a provocar-me diante das câmaras?”_

Teria gostado de chorar, se não tivesse estado tão afetado por essas palavras.

Yabu, quando queria, podia ser mau.

E sabia, sobretudo, quais foram os pontos certos de tocar com ele, os pontos certos para fazê-lo cair.

Porque Kei divertia-se a jogar com Kota e com a sua paciência, divertia-se a desafia-lo e a dar-lhe ataques de pânico, mas sempre fazia-o um pouco mais alem do limite, e quase sempre acabava queimado.

Naquela noite, Yabu não tinha poupado.

Não tinha-se contido de dizer-lhe tudo o que pensava, não tinha-se contido de culpa-lo para tudo o que ia mal entre deles.

Inoo sempre tinha estado bom a fingir de poder fazer tudo o que queria com Kota, tudo o que passasse-lhe pela cabeça, mas a realidade era que era ele o que sempre baixava a cabeça à frente dele.

E quando Yabu estava de mau humor, quando estava farto, jogava a fazer-lhe dizer que sim, porque sabia que podia.

Kei amava-o, nada mais. Amava-o tanto que teria feito tudo pele, amava-o tanto que Kota podia ter-lhe pedido a sua vida só por diversão, e ele teria-se matado sem repensamentos.

Odiava quando aproveitava da sua única debilidade.

E um pouco, talvez, odiava si mesmo também para nunca ter estado capaz de reagir.

“ _Podes armar quanto queres ao mais forte, mas ambos sabemos que se eu deixara-te a tua vida acabaria... não é?”_

Sim, caralho.

Sim, não teria sabido o que fazer sem ele, porque sempre tinha estado com ele, porque amava-o mais que si mesmo, apesar que tivesse-lhe levado o pingo de orgulho que precisava para responder às suas acusações, ao seu magoa-lo gratuitamente, aos seus dias maus onde Kei esforçava-se de sofrer qualquer coisa.

Qualquer. Porque não queria que Kota se fosse embora, que deixasse-o sozinho, porque precisava dele como do ar que respirava.

Abrandou o passo, até que parou.

Olhou ao seu redor, e teve de repente vontade de estar no seu bairro, naquele que conhecia, naquele que fazia-o sentir em casa.

Teve vontade de rastejar nos braços de Yabu para chorar, mesmo se era ele a causa dessas lágrimas.

Suspirou, a virar-se.

Nunca ia ser livre daquela doença que era o seu amor pele.

E era o momento de voltar para casa.


End file.
